Episode 148
<--- Previous Episode | [[Episode 149|Next Episode --->]] ''' '''Date: '''April 22, 2011 '''Length: 2:39:32 Hosts: 'Chris, Brett, Mikel and Tyler W '''Special Guest(s): 'Diana Goodman '''Intro: '''GlaDOS intro for TalkRadar '''Closing Songs: '''Victims of Science: The Device Has Been Modified ' '''Closing Words: '''Diana: "I dunno" *cue nervous laughter* ---- '''Content Covered:' *The Top 7 Videogames That Should Be Board Games *Mortal Kombat Super Review *Portal 2 Super Review Notable Facts: *TalkSeder Part II *Shortest Top 7 discussion ever at 1:05 minutes *24 pages worth of words banned within Mortal Kombat ("cumbubble, monkey humper, Sega...") Funny Stories and Quotes: Chris Antista: *It's GEFILTEDELISH!! *A biga pedophilia with a lot of sauce. *Everybody. Fuck butts. *It was more uncomfortable if your mom walked through your jizz stained carpet. *My dick totally ruled me as a young child. I couldn't talk to people I just wanted to fuck. *Look at the difference between Jews and regular people. *Athiest we really mean it. *If I killed Jesus I would use expired easter eggs. *I'll fuck it between the broken bones. *I saw some x-ray special move that specifically attacks a women clit. **Brett "They are all Ken dolls." **Chris"Then why am I hard?" **Mikel "You like Ken dolls." *I don't make the rules but I do. *Anything Elston? *Do you know who killed Jesus? We all did. I'm so tired of hearing that cliche and I don't want any part of it. *Cliched shooter is an acquired taste. *Enscribing "Fuck You Brett" on his hairy guerilla man arms. **Brett: "He's drawing someone sucking a dick on his arm. You can't tell that is me, I could be anybody." Mikel Reparaz: *Actually, I killed Jesus personally. I hopped in my time machine. It was on my bucketlist. I killed him traditionally. Nails on a cross. *Do the King talking to Duke Lombardi. *Have you played Conduit 2? It's console shooter the game. *"GangBang Genocide" is going to be my new band name. *They never fuck the elephants. *"CHUPACULOS!" **Brett "The mythological beast that haunts Wyoming." *Jizz sandwich? so jizzwich is okay. *What the fuck is this Richard McBeef crap? *Titty Towelhead, private eye. *Rectal Rednecks sounds like the worst porn ever. **Brett "That was Cotton Eye's Joes second single." Tyler Wilde *I really want to make console shooter the game and it's only released on PC. So much auto aim. *Being a shitty vegetarian give me the shits. *Is it weird that all religion doesn't make sense? *I feel like I'm watching a Telemundo host quitting on air. *My girlfriends parents are Eastern Orthodox. **Brett "So they pray to Zeus?" *Charlie is a one way pipecleaner. Brett Elston *Twister is the first base game for Junior High kids. *That day is Thorsday where I think about hammers all day. *I don't know how many times I heard all SEGA stuff 50% off. *GamesRadar, they just bogus and can't play videogames. *A clit, a dick, AIDS, anal intruder, anal invader, anal licker, anus, ass, ass bandit, assclown, assface, assfucker, asshole, assload, assmuch, assout, asspacker, assreemer, asswhacker, asswipe. This is a Dr. Seuss book. *Baby batter, ballbatter, ball breaker, buster, baller, batshit, bearded clam, biatch, beeatch, big baller, bimbo, bitch, biteme, bluinski, bloodfart, blowjob, blow me, blow my pole, blue ball, boner, bold dyke, bullshit, bunghole, butt bandit, butt banger, buttcrust, buttpirate, buttbuddy, buttplug, cameltoe, carpet eater, cherry popper, chink, chode, choad, choke my chicken, cocaine, cock jockey, cockknockers,smoker, sucker, ass ring, crack spackler, cracker, crap, crapface, crackhead, crapper. *Here we go with the cums. Cumblech, cumblecher, cumbubble, cumdumpster, cumguzzle, cumlapper, cumlicker, cumlapper, cumhither, cumsucker. **Mikel: Cum donner and blitzen. *Cunthair, cuntwhisker, devil dick breath *Can we have an amendment to have George Bush run again. *Do the King! *What's the importance of gifiltafish? **Mikel "Suffering." Diana Goodman *fuckingelephants.com *Pedofilio! GlaDOS (As portrayed by Cheryl Del Rosario) *"Shit bastard motherfucker" *"D33z Nutz" *"Shut the fuck up and eat shit out of my asshole" 'Question of the Week: 'What's the first thing you ordered online? *Brett: NES games from UsedVideoGames.com *Chris: He-Man action figures; Robert De Niro DVD case *Mikel: An opportunity to test games *Tyler: Subscription to a porn site *Diana: College text books 'Link: 'TalkRadar 148 '<--- Previous Episode | [[Episode 149|Next Episode --->]] ' Category:Episode Category:2011